1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Condensation may form inside a laser apparatus due to temperature variations, humidity or the like occurring inside the laser apparatus. The formation of condensation can cause electrical shorting or can lead to contamination or corrosion of components.
A variety of techniques for preventing condensation have been proposed for use with laser apparatus or other conventional electronic apparatus (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2001-326410, S61-079285, 2003-060268, 2012-024778, and H03-252199).